Family Always Sticks Together
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Cas managed to put Sam's life in danger. Dean gets angry with him and kicks him out of the house. Shortly, Cas gets in danger. Will Dean find him, and will Dean and Cas get their friendship restored? No Slash, just epic friendship.


**Family Always Sticks Together**

**Summary: Cas managed to put Sam's life in danger. Dean gets angry with him and kicks him out of the house. Shortly, Cas gets in danger. Will Dean find him, and will Dean and Cas get their friendship restored?**

**Rating: T for mild language ^_^ (no f-bombs)**

* * *

The door slammed open, as Dean kicked it. He carefully helped his injured brother get inside. Castiel followed shortly after. He tried to help Dean, who just shoved him away from Sam.

"Take it easy, Sam. I gotcha." Said Dean, as he slowly laid Sam on the couch. Sam had a big slash on his shoulder, blood still oozing from the open wound. Castiel tried to approach Dean.

"Can I help?"

"No, you've done enough tonight."

"Dean-"

"No, Cas, you won't help!" Dean said, outraged. He got up from his croutching position next to Sam and faced Castiel.

"Look what you did, Cas! You almost got my brother killed!"

"I'm sorry-"

"An apology can't fix everything! Can an apology fix what you did to my brother?!"

"It wasn't my fault, the demon was ready to kill me-"

"I saw what happened! And then Sam pushed you out of the way so he would take the hit, even though he knows that if you took the hit, you would heal! But it doesn't matter, because everyone must save Castiel, get him out of trouble because he's the special one! He's the angel, he mustn't die!" Dean's eyes were stinging from his efforts to hold back tears.

"Actually, this demon was trained to kill Angels, so if it hit me I wouldn't be able to heal, because of a special poison-"

"Hold on, shut it. Did you say poison?"

"Yes, a special poison that can kill Angels. It doesn't affect humans. Sam will just feel a bit unwell for a few hours, that's all."

Before Castiel was finished speaking, Sam jolted awake.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so-"Before we could finish, Sam started coughing up blood on the floor, and Dean looked at Castiel with the angriest stare Castiel had ever seen.

"Out."

"What?"

"Get. Out. Get the hell out of here."

"Dean-"

"Get OUT!" Dean raised his voice, making Sam jump up.

"Dean, w-what are you doing-" Sam said, before being cut off by the door slamming and Castiel being nowhere.

"D-Dean, what did you d-do?!"

"Just relax, Sammy. I'll tell you in the morning. Just sleep now." Said Dean, and Sam obeyed, closing his eyes and soon his body went limp. Yes, Dean would tell him everything in the morning. He just needed that psychotic Angel out of his house for now.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going. He had heard the saying 'Wherever the road takes me', so he decided to follow that saying. He was now walking in the middle of the road.

Dean had kicked him out.

Out of his house, out of his life.

Had he done something wrong? Did he disappoint Dean? The only thing that happened was Sam just pushing him out of the way. It's not like he's going to die. A Trooper's poison doesn't kill humans, but it kills Angels. So, Sam isn't in any kind of danger, he did the right thing by protecting Castiel, who could die from a hit.

Unless Dean is scared.

That explains it. Humans overreact when they're scared. Maybe that's why Dean kicked Castiel out, because he was scared.

But then again, maybe it's anger.

Anger blinds humans, makes them think irrationally. Maybe what would calm down Dean was if Castiel went and killed the demon by himself.

Then he could show that he's worthy for at least something, besides causing trouble to everyone.

Castiel was in such deep thought, he didn't see the speeding car behind him. He didn't hear it when it collided with him.

And everything went black.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again, squinting at the light. He tried blinking a couple of times to adjust to the lighting of the room. He was still aching, so not more than 2 hours must have passed. Dean was right next to his bed.

"Hi, Sammy."

"Dean? What happened? Where am I? What time is it?"

"You are in your room, dumbo. A demon almost sliced you in half. And it's 1:00 AM."

Suddenly, Sam remembered. How the demon was ready to kill Castiel, how he pushed Castiel away, taking the hit. How the demon escaped. And how Dean kicked Castiel out of the house.

"You-You kicked Cas out!"

Dean's expression went from relieved to icy cold.

"It was the right thing to do."

"You kicked him out!"

"He almost got you killed, Sam!"

"He didn't 'almost get me killed', I chose to take the hit for him!"

"Yes, because everyone must save Castiel! Everyone has to be responsible for him! Let's all sacrifice our lives so some Angel can live!"

"That's not the point! I took the damn hit for Castiel because he's our friend! I would do anything for a friend! Just like a friend would do anything for me! Castiel was willing to sacrifice his life for both of us many times! He chose to stay in Purgatory instead of getting out with you because he knew that if he got out, everyone would go after him, and thus put our lives in danger, for God's sake!"

Dean didn't say a word.

"I know that you would be willing to sacrifice yourself for a friend too, Dean."

"I- You're right, Sam. I shouldn't have kicked him out."

"Who knows where he is now."

"Cas is like a dog. He always finds his way home."

"Well, I'm worried. We should go find him." Sam tried to get up, but regretted it immediately after feeling some pain in his shoulder.

"No no, you are staying here. I'll go after him." Said Dean. He got up and ran downstairs, opened the door and left.

* * *

_Crash!_

Is this what death felt like? No, it can't. Angels can't simply get hit by cars and die. So he was still alive.

For now.

His whole body ached. Even though it was a vessel, it really hurt. Head throbbing, limbs aching, throat dry. Damn, it must suck being human.

He heard a voice. It was distant, but it grew closer by the minute.

"_Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"_

Is that Dean? Has he finally forgiven him?

Wait, no. Dean wouldn't call him sir.

He tried to move his hands. He found that he couldn't. He tried opening his eyes. Thankfully, he could do that. He slowly opened them. He tried to sit up. He had to use all of his will power to move his right hand. He looked around as he sat up. A man was a few feet away from him, presumably calling 911.

"No, don't-"

The man turned around. "He's awake now," Castiel heard him say.

Oh. If he went to a hospital, the humans would understand that something was wrong and find out he wasn't human. He mustn't go to a hospital.

"Don't… No hospital…"

"He's saying inaccurate things now."

Castiel didn't have the energy to move. He had to get out of there, before the ambulance arrived. He took a deep breath, and healed some of his wounds, just enough so he could walk and actually move. The man watched in surprise as some of Castiel's wounds faded.

"I'll call you right back…" He hung up. Castiel walked towards him. He had to find a way to make him forget that he ever hit him with his car. He put his hand on top of his forehead, deleting every memory of him hitting Castiel. The man collapsed on the ground. Castiel looked at the ground and tumbled his way out of the crash site, mumbling "I'm sorry" to the man.

No, wait. Just like Dean said. An apology doesn't make everything alright. He was going back to that warehouse to kill the Trooper. That way, he was going to be accepted back by Dean. Dean would see that Castiel was useful.

And everything would be alright once more.

* * *

Dean fumbled his pockets, desperately trying to get the car keys. Once he got them, he unlocked his car and went in. He quickly drove off. He searched everywhere. Alleys, fields, everywhere. He continued driving until he saw a crashed car, with a man lying down. He stopped the car and got out. He ran towards the man.

"Hello, can you hear me? Hello?"

The man slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello. Where am I?" He got up and gasped when he saw his crashed car.

"My car! What happened?!"

"You don't know what happened to your car?"

"No! I remember driving, and now I'm here. Like my memory was deleted."

The man laughed at the joke, but Dean knew what happened.

"Thank you for your time, I gotta go now. Call someone to pick you up!" He said, and ran off to his car and drove off. The man seemed confused, but got his phone to call someone for a lift.

Dean had never driven faster in his life, except for the times he was drunk. His eyes were on the road, but his mind was flying somewhere else. He had put all the pieces together. Cas was hit by a car, and was now wandering around, wounded. He could be anywhere.

Unless…

No, that bastard.

That idiotic, mindless idiot.

He was going to the warehouse. To try and kill the freaking demon.

Castiel, alone, wounded, _trying to kill a demon that kills Angels._

Dean sped up even faster, when suddenly, the car stopped. He kicked the seat. Thankfully, the road was empty. Besides, who would be driving on a deserted road at 1:30 AM?

He checked his fuel. It was 0. Plus, he had no money to refill and no gas station was around.

"Piece of crap." He kicked the wheel. He had to act fast, Cas could be at the warehouse now. He got his phone out and clicked on the GPS. He wasn't far from the warehouse, about a 15 minute walk.

Or a 10 minute run.

Dean shoved his phone in his pocket after taking a good look at the map, and started running.

* * *

Castiel was just outside the warehouse. He was going to end this. He just hoped that the demon was still inside the warehouse. He carefully opened the door and got inside. The crates and forgotten packages were still here. Who knows how long this warehouse was abandoned.

Castiel slowly made his way to the main rooms, looking for the Trooper. He got his blade out.

The place was very dark. Castiel clenched onto the blade and continued walking. Suddenly, he heard shattering, like something fell out of an old shelf.

He turned around and looked in all directions. Once he saw nothing, he continued walking. In the corner of his eye, a shadow appeared. Castiel quickly turned around and the shadow jumped at him. He quickly evaded it and took a clearer look.

The Trooper was about 4 feet tall and 3 feet wide. Just like it was when he first came here with the Winchesters. It was covered in blood, probably not its own. The Trooper raised its hand, revealing 3 big claws. The poison was in there.

It tried to strike him. Castiel evaded the attack.

This was gonna be a hell of a battle.

* * *

Dean stopped every few minutes to take a breath. He slowly started seeing the warehouse. He started running towards it even faster than before, until it was a few yards away from him. Once he reached his destination, he burst in the warehouse.

Everything was quiet. He started pacing around he different rooms, desperately trying to find Castiel. Suddenly, he heard a crash. He ran towards the sound and went into a large room. And there was Castiel. Fallen on the ground, and the Trooper ready to slash him. He got his blade out and shouted at the demon.

"Hey, bitchface! Over here!"

The Trooper quickly turned its head left and saw Dean. So did Castiel. He had never been more relieved.

Dean ran out of the room, hoping that the Trooper would follow him. It did. Castiel quickly got up, but his legs gave up and he fell.

"Damnit!"

He had too little energy to heal himself, so he adjusted with the small amount of energy he had left. He tried to get up again, and he managed to stood up. He quickly tumbled to the room Dean had taken the Trooper. Dean was there, and the Trooper was there, ready to slash him. Castiel used up his remaining energy to run towards the Trooper.

He wouldn't let another man go down. Not this time.

And if it was to sacrifice himself for Dean, it was his pleasure.

"Cas, no!"

Too late. Cast pushed Dean out of the day, just as the claws striked.

And everything went black once more.

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes. He was laying down on a bed.

But, how? The Trooper must have killed him. The poison is deadly to Angels. He should have been dead by now.

He tried to move. He couldn't.

He panicked. His breathing went shallow. Just then, a hand was holding him down.

Dean.

Castiel calmed down.

"Dean."

"Yeah, it's me. It's okay, you're okay."

"Where's Sam?"

"Right here," said a voice from his right.

"Cas, you could have killed yourself."

"How am I not dead?"

"We called Bobby. He came here as fast as he could. He had an antidote."

"What happened in the warehouse?"

"Well, after you got slashed, I got my blade and killed the demon. Then, I called Sam, who was already fully healed, to come pick us up. You were shivering, and bleeding horribly. I tried to calm you down until Sam was there. We came back home and put you on the bed. Sam called Bobby and explained the situation. He said he had an antidote. He brought it just in time. You have been sleeping for 3 days now."

"Dean, is there anything else you would like to tell to Cas?"

"Yeah. I would also like to apologize. I know what I said, an apology doesn't make everything better, but right now it's the best thing I can do. I'm sorry I overreacted and kicked you out, Cas. I guess I was so scared for Sam that I forgot what friends are for."

Castiel smiled. "It's okay, I forgive you Dean."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like, Cas."

Sam smiled. After everything they went through, they were okay. No matter how serious. After all, they were family.

And family always sticks together.

No matter what.


End file.
